Your Reactions are Cute too
by PyoKuuPyon
Summary: One day, μ's decided to take a day off. Umi walked past UTX and was accidentally caught by the girl that she admired the most.
1. A Certain Date

**A/N: Hey it's me again~ PyoKuuPyon bringing you an AnjuUmi(AnjUmi? idk) fanfic~ *gets slapped* I somewhat talked to TriMinikami about this last night(Hi **

**Tri!) and decided to make a fanfic about them, it's just too cute I can't resist. with that said, enjoy this short chapter~ **

* * *

Today's another day for μ's, a group of nine who's popularity is rising by the minute to train for the Love Live to their hearts content... Well, that's_ what _they should be doing.

They decided to take the day off since they've been training nonstop ever since the announcement. Honoka dragged Kotori to an arcade since Kotori promised her last month to go and win a certain plushy for her from a crane game. Eli, Nozomi and Nico(dragged) had to go back to Nozomi's house to complete their projects together while Hanayo and Rin decided to have a last minute sleepover inside Maki's house, leaving a _really _bored archer behind.

_Sigh... I should have I taken Honoka's offer... _Umi, who's been seating on a bench outside school for over an hour once again sighed and decided to go home. She passed by UTX and see's one of A-Rise, their biggest rivals in the upcoming Love Live promotional video's. Their movements were smooth and elegant however, Umi's eyes were only set to a certain Auburn hair shaded girl. Every time she sees _her, _her heartbeat rate starts to rise, she had yet to realize the reason why.

_Why her... Why do I feel like this when every time I see her? I just don't get it... _Umi's eyes continued to stare at the video, focused on the girl she "admires". Her cheeks started to burn red without even realizing it.

"Did our PV really impress you that much~?" a familiar voice behind her reached the flushed, focused Umi. Umi turned back to see the source of what she's feeling that's been alienating her the whole time.

Yuuki Anju, one of the members of A-Rise. Her Princess-like personality and magnificent looks makes guys, even girls fall head over heels for her. Her most notable charm point is her Auburn hair which Umi sometimes fantasizes about. She was on her UTX school outfit, but this did not fend off any of her natural beauty.

Umi gulped, "Y-yeah, It was magnificent..." her body started to tremble. Without any of her best friends with her, she does not know how to engage a casual conversation especially to Anju.

Anju smiled at Umi's comment and held her hand, "Thanks~ I was really worried since our editor was sick and only had a few days before the deadline." she heaved a sigh, still holding Umi's hand. "I'm glad it worked out in the end."

Anju gave another smile to Umi, which made her body tremble even more. Anju who's been holding her hand for quite a while felt the shaking of Umi. She pulled Umi's shoulder and dragged her to a hug, "You don't have to scared around me you know." she teased. Her hug somewhat helped Umi to stop trembling.

_Ah... She's so warm... _Umi closed her eyes as she continued to feel bliss through Anju's hug, it was a sad fate that the hug didn't last long since they are still outside, leaving them out in the open world where that simple hug would have turned into a paparazzi.

Anju placed one of her fingertips on her lips and closed one of her eyes, which Umi found mysterious and cute. Anju soon had that "eureka" expression and placed both of her hands on both of Umi's shoulders.

Anju asked, "Are you free, Umi-san?" Umi blinked twice, finding the reason why did she asked her if she's free at the moment, thinking that she pretty much had nothing else to do and had nothing to lose, she replied. "Y-yeah, I'm free. Why did you ask, Anju-san?"

Anju's eyes sparkled like a newborn baby and had this huge smile on her face for a few seconds as she heard Umi's answer. Moments later she reverted back to her usual poise, took a deep breath and let it all go. Anju said, "W-would you mind spending the rest of the day with me, Umi-san?"

Umi's been-red-ever-since-Anju-held-her-hand face became even redder.

_I-Is she asking me f-f-f-for a d-date!? _Umi stuttered in her mind, as she was hiding both her shyness and happiness, "S-S-Sure, w-w-why not?" as Umi stuttered, she facepalmed herself inside in her thoughts, Anju on the other hand felt like she had won the jackpot.

Anju quickly let go of Umi's shoulders and pulled herself to Umi's left shoulder. Umi, who has felt bliss just now made her cheeks flushed even more. Her heart started to beat in a faster tempo, faster than before. She feared that Anju will hear her heartbeats and distance herself to her.

"Let's go?" Anju gave Umi a smile from below, making Umi feel even more uneasy and tense. As they started walking, she felt the stares of people and their comments pierced through her like cupid arrows.

_So cute~_

_Are they a couple? That's so hot._

_They look like Idols... Damn._

_Ah~ Young Love~_

She was soon pulled by Anju to a Crepe stall nearby. Anju browsed through the menu to find what she wants. Umi tried to look at the menu but found herself looking at Anju instead.

_W-why does she have to be so cute... W-what, why did I say cute!? Sure I admire her... But did why did I call her cute! It's way too embarrassing! Her arms are also linked with me, Is she planning to kill me with heart failure!? _Umi's emotional conflict was soon interrupted by the girl with her.

Anju crept closer to Umi and whispered, "What's your choice, Umi-san?"

"Obviously yo-" Umi stopped herself from continuing any further and panicked inside her mind.

_What are you trying to say, Umi! _Anju gave her a clueless look and just proceeded with her order.

"Strawberry and Blueberry for the two of us please~"

"Alright, are you guys a couple? You look so cute together." The man soon gave them their desired flavor of crepe.

"Why thank you." Anju took both and gave the strawberry to Umi. They went to the nearest bench to eat the crepe together. Before Umi took her first bite, she looked at Anju who had started nibbling on her crepe like a hamster.

_She so reminds me of Honoka when she eats bread. _She turned back and began to eat her crepe.

_Munch. _The flavor soon spread inside her mouth, her expression was priceless. Anju took notice of this and moved closer to Umi, "can I have a bite?" she said.

Umi offered her crepe and Anju took a bite of it, "mhmn, It's good~ here, have a bite from mine." she then offered her crepe back, as Umi slowly moved her face to take a bite...

_Wait... Wouldn't this lead to an indirect k-k-k-kiss!? _Losing her control to pull back, she took a bite from Anju's crepe.

_I... Kissed her! It was indirectly b-but it's still a kiss! Oh my god what should I do! _Her cheeks started to turn red as she slowly chewed. _Oh well... I'm glad it was her. _Assoon as Umi finished chewing, Anju smiled at her, making her cheeks turn redder.

"Ah, there's some cream on your face Umi-san." Anju licked the cream off Umi's face which made the bluenette pull back from the bench.

Clueless, she titled her head and asked, "Hmm? What's wrong Umi-san?"

"O-of course s-something's wrong! Y-y-you don't lick anybody's face all of a sudden! O-only c-c-c-couples do that!" Umi exclaimed.

"Ah, would that make us a couple now~?" Anju gave Umi a smile which made the bluenette just sit back and hide her face from embarrassment.

They soon finished their crepes and headed back to UTX.

"That was fun, we should do this often, Umi." Anju pecked Umi's cheek and whispered, "I'll see you soon, Umi~" she pulled back and gave Umi a wink then headed back inside UTX, leaving the bluenette speechless.

"... What just happened?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if I made them a bit OoC, the scenes just pops into my mind. Now i'm off to get some fresh air at night(yes, at night.) **

***sparkles away~***


	2. A Certain Sleepover

**A/N: Chapter 2 for the AnjUmi ship is here~ I've been thinking of them ever since.(darn it Tri!) **

**I have yet to see a picture of them being together though which made me sad. I hope that someday I'll be seeing a pic of both of them doing... stuff(you know, **

**having fun. not that fun. just... fun, stop thinking of something else!) I should pay my friend to draw me one(the cover art of Endless Time was drawn by her **

**actually, I can't find a way to pay her since she's so far away ; ~;) someday... someday!**

**(TriMinikami): AnjUmi instantly became my #2 top ship after we talked about it(nevah regret) imagining both of them going at it is just too cute XD**

**(Bleach010915): Granted!( .ever.)**

**(Major Mike Powell III): Things do get out of hand when you imagine too much at times... and this is one of those outcomes, glad it turned out this way though(should I put a wavy line here or a sparkly line... yeap definitely a sparkly line)**

**(Dash24zappshift): Pft, who needs a Medic when you have a Nurse Umi!**

**Umi: Hey! I did not agree to wearing this outfit!**

**Kuu: Yes you did, It was obviously stated in your contract *shows contract***

**Umi: ... drat.**

**Kuu: Now~ *calls Anju* Anju, zapp here needs you to lend Nurse Umi for a bit.**

**Anju: Oh my, I don't want to give up my precious Umi though...**

**Kuu: It's just for a bit~**

**Anju: ...Fine, you owe me a chapter of me and Umi getting at it though.**

**Kuu: deal.**

**Umi: I objectttt!**

**Kuu: no you can't, go and nurse Dash, now.**

**Umi: Noooo! *gets dragged by the ninja Kotori***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!(nor the contract.)**

* * *

It has been 2 days ever since Umi's and Anju last met. Ever since then, Umi's been out-of-track in their daily practices, her judgements were a little off, fell down the stairs multiple times and many more stuff that made her friends worry about her. She was also occasionally caught daydreaming during classes by her teacher. In fact, she found herself thinking about the girl nonstop ever since then.

Letting out a sigh, Umi decided to visit Anju once again after their practice. As soon as final bell had rung, she took her bag and quickly rushed out of the room.

Honoka shouted, "Umi-chan, wait!" the bluenette stopped.

"W-What is it, Honoka?" Umi asked. The nervousness in her words was audible.

"Umm... Are you busy later?"

"Not really... Why?" she lied.

"I was thinking... If you and Kotori-chan can have a sleepover at my house tonight? Mom and Dad's out of town and Arisa's coming to my house so she and Yukiho can make their project which means that I can't even spend some quality bonding with my little sister..." Knowing that Honoka hates being home alone and being her best friend, Umi knows that she can't refuse.

"Hmm... All right, I'll just get some stuff in my house before heading to your house."

"Mhm!" Honoka energetically hugged Umi, "Thanks Umi-chan!" the bluenette sighed and gave Honoka a smile.

"Now, let's go to the rooftop and practice. All of them are waiting for us you know."

Honoka ran to the rooftop, dragging Umi while Kotori from behind was just grinning sheepishly.

"Umi-chan~ are you all right now nyaa~?" Rin pawed her way to Umi's shoulder and rubbed her face to the other.

"S-stop that, Rin. Yeah, I'm feeling better now. Thanks for thinking about me." Umi gave Rin a smile which was returned back.

"No problem nyaa!" Rin ran back to Hanayo's back, "Kayo-chin, treat me to some ramen later nyaa~" she whispered.

"N-Not now, Rin-chan. Umi-chan told you to go on a diet last week, remember?" Hanayo said as she waved her hands back and forth.

Placing her hand on her chin with deep thought, Rin tried to remember Umi's words from last week.

"_You're eating too much, Rin. Here's a list of what you should be eating until the Love Live." _

Remembering the words and the list(mostly the list) sent shivers down Rin's spine.

"A-ahhh... O-of course Rin remembers n-nyaa!" obviously lying, Umi sighed.

"It seems that I should be more strict with your diet, Rin." she sent a cold stare towards Rin, causing her to shiver even more.

"Eeep. Help me, Kayo-chin!" Rin took Hanayo's hand and ran out of the rooftop.

"Somebody, Help meeeee!" Hanayo's scream was heard throughout the top floor. Leaving the others speechless, Nozomi walked towards the door.

"I'll go and get them, is that all right right you guys?"

Umi nodded, "I appreciate it, Nozomi."

"I'll be back in a jiffy." Nozomi left the rooftop and in a few minutes, the screams of Rin and Hanayo were heard from the second floor. After a few more minutes, Nozomi came back carrying the bodies of an unconscious Hanayo and Rin.

"Now that we're all here, let's get ready for practice."

They readied their bodies for practice by doing some synchronized stretches and warm-ups. Two hours later, Umi decided to dismiss everyone and call it a day. Still catching their breaths, Umi gave each of them water bottles.

"Good work everyone."

"T-Thanks..." Nozomi quickly opened the bottle and drank its content.

"So... What happened a few days ago?" Maki asked as Umi gave her her bottle.

Umi looked away, "Ah... It was nothing, I was just thinking of something back then."

Nozomi smirked, "Hmm... Could it be _love~?_" Everyone surprised to see that _their _Umi, a person who's easily embarrassed by love was thinking about it these past few days.

"Is that true nyaa!?" Rin exclaimed.

"School Idols shouldn't be thinking about those stuff, you know." Nico placed both of her hands and did her signature pose, "Be like Nico N-"

"-Tell us who's this special person, Umi-chan!" Kotori interrupted which angered the little Nico.

Umi started to walk back as the others were cornering her in order to extract the answers out of her, "W-what are you guys sa-"

Kotori closed her eyes and placed her right arm on her chest, as she opened her eyes she shouted, "Umi-chan, Please!" Critical hit, knowing that Kotori's pleads had always hitted her every time and found Kotori impossible to turn down once she uses her special pleads.

"I-I..." Umi soon looked down.

"I..." her grip on her hands started to tighten, within the last second she looked up and pointed on the air.

"Look! Flying macaroons!" Surprisingly, everyone fell for Umi's trick.

"Where? I can't see it!" Kotori exclaimed.

Seeing this as the only chance to escape, she quickly took her bag and rushed her way out to the rooftop.

_I'm sorry, Kotori! _She ran away as fast as she could and made it outside safely.

"Aww... Where are the macaroons?" Kotori pouted as everyone had long realized it was all just a trick.

"This is interesting, Umi being in love huh? I wonder who it is~ I should follow her." Nozomi's curiosity rose and headed to the door. Along the way she was surprisingly stopped by Eli.

Eli who's hands blocked the door said,"Not now, Nozomi. You know how fragile Umi is, this is a precious stage that she must overcome alone." this action gave Nozomi quite the shock but due to her being Nozomi, she quickly recovered.

She quickly crept near to Eli and gave her a smile, "Hmm~ does that mean you trust the person who Umi loves?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm sure that person's mature enough to not betray Umi's love." Eli averted her eyes as Nozomi's face was closing in to hers. Eli found it impossible to control the blushes that gushed on her face during that time. Knowing that Eli's words were genuine and found her action remarkable and cute, she decided to tease the blonde even more.

"Hmm~ even if that person might be the person you love?" she closed in even nearer that they can feel the others breathe.

"N-No! I wouldn't give you up, Nozomi!" Eli's sudden confession shocked everyone, even Nozomi.

"H-how bold, Eli." Honoka's cheeks were so red that it made Eli feel embarrassed.

"C-Congratulations. Eli, Nozomi." Maki stuttered as she twirled her hair while blushing and avoided eye contact from the others.

"J-Just don't get this relationship turn into a scandal you guys..." Nico muttered as tints of blush were visible on her cheeks.

"It's fate that brought you guys together~" Kotori smiled as she clapped for the two.

"T-the Yuri revolution has begun!" Hanayo announced as blood gushed out of her nostrils.

"What's a relationship nyaa~?" Rin asked as she was clueless to what just happened.

"W-what are you g-guys sa-" Eli's mouth was soon covered by Nozomi's hand.

"You don't need to say anything else, Elicchi. I accept your confession." she kissed Eli's forehead making the blonde feel even more embarrassed and happy at the same time.

Honoka, Nico and Maki closed their eyes while Kotori smiled at the new born couple and Hanayo took out three rolls of tissue from her bag to prevent the blood coming out of her nostrils even further, leaving the cat girl Rin even more clueless than before.

With nowhere to go and with the commotion that happened just now, Umi wanted to go home as soon as possible but what she really wanted was to seeing the Auburn haired girl again.

_Anju... _Umi thought as she was walking on the streets, suddenly a pair of hands covered her sight.

"Guess who~" it was the voice that she knew all too well.

"Anju?" Umi replied.

"Bingo~" she released her hands from Umi's face. Umi looked back and see's her smiling with glee.

"It's nice to see you again, Umi." in an instant, Umi fell down on Anju's chest and lost pretty much all her energy. Surprised by this, Anju simply smiled at the girl on top of her chest. She stroked the bluenette's hair and said, "this isn't the place to be resting you know." regaining a part of her energy, the bluenette pulled herself back.

"Yeah, can we go somewhere else?" Anju accepted her request and headed to the park.

They watched the kids having fun as they tagged their friends on the playground. The scenery made Umi remember the past where she had met Honoka and Kotori in the exact same playground. As she looked at her right, Umi noticed that Anju's been smiling ever since she was with her. Anju took notice of Umi staring at her, she then decided to initiate their long awaited conversation.

"Why did you look so tired back there, Umi?" she asked.

Umi sighed in her thought, "It was nothing." she muttered.

"I know there's something wrong, Umi. Don't try to hide your feelings." Anju held Umi's hand and placed it on her chest.

"!" Umi's face started to flush as Anju pulled her hand closer to her body.

"Can you feel it?" Anju asked.

"F-feel what?" Umi's tried to avert her eyes but Anju used her other hand to caress Umi's face.

Anju smiled, "My heartbeat, of course."

_I-It's beating so fast... _Umi closed eyes, expecting for something.

"I feel like this whenever I'm with you. Can you please tell me why~?" Anju teased.

"H-how do you expect to know..." Umi's heartbeat has been going crazy ever since, but she tried to deny it.

Anju released Umi's arm from her clutch which made Umi relieved but the same time felt made her feel sadness. She then placed her free arm on Umi's waist and switched her other hand on Umi's shoulder. The feeling was new and weird for Umi, but she did not resist and did the same to Anju.

Anju hugged Umi "If you need to say something, tell me now." It was a warm and relaxing hug. Umi lied to herself and to her friends lots of times today, but she has the feeling that Anju's the only person who understands her completely.

She took a deep breath and mustered up her courage. She calmed herself and then said, "Anju, can I stay in your house for tonight?" her request shocked Anju and even Umi herself.

Anju smirked, "Can you tell me why?" she used her fingers to twirl on Umi's back, giving the bluenette a new sensation.

"mmm! W-well, I promised to have a sleepover with Kotori and Honoka... But..." Umi's words stopped.

"But?"

"B-but... T-they suspected me of b-being... I-I..." Umi's words started to soften and became nearly inaudible, Anju twirled her fingers even more causing her to slightly moan.

"I-I... in l-l-lo... ve." Umi's face was burning red as she finished her statement.

Anju smiled, "Hmm~ how abouuuut no~" Umi's heart started to break as she heard Anju's rejection, Umi soon showed sadness on her face.

Anju hugged her even tighter and whispered, "However, _we'll_ be heading over to Honoka's house and sleep there, you shouldn't be abandoning your friends just for me you know~" her words instantly fixed the crack in Umi's heart at the same time blushed because of the last few words.

"B-but, why not your house?" Umi asked.

"Because, I want them to know what's happening between the both of us~ I'm sure they felt bad on what they did a while ago and had probably felt the guilt ever since then... They're still your best friends, I'm sure they'll understand your situation." Anju gave Umi a smile which raised her spirits.

Taking the small chance she had, Umi asked, "H-how about next time... can I stay in your house?"

Anju giggled, "Sure, why not." Umi gave Anju a big hug which surprised Anju a bit, she returned the hug back and pulled back after a minute.

"Thank you, Anju." tears started to fall but was instantly wiped by Anju's delicate fingers.

"Don't cry now, wouldn't want to mess your beautiful face now~" Anju teased.

"...I-idiot." Umi pouted.

As the sunset was nearing it's end, they took their bags and headed to a store to buy some clothes since it would take too long for them to go to their separate houses. As soon as they finished buying, Umi guided Anju to Honoka's house where they'll be staying for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Fufufu, I wonder if Anju _will _announce their secret, I can't wait to see the look on Umi's face.**

**Kotori's "Umi-chan, Onegai!" Always hits me every time, why did I even repeated that scene so many times before.**

***Umi returns with a whip***

**Kuu: oh shoot.**

**Umi: Come here Kuu... I won't hurt you... I won't hurt you at all...**

**Kuu: Eeek! *hides behind Anju***

**Anju: You shouldn't be hurting Kuu Umi, you'll hurt your precious arms.**

**Umi: but...**

**Anju: *grabs whip from Umi* I'll do it for you.**

**Kuu: Oh Sh- *runs away***

**Anju: Come back Kuu~ It will only sting a bit~**

**Kuu: _NOOOOOOOOO _**


	3. A Certain Game(Which never started)

**I've been getting so much procrastinate ups lately, sorry about that. Oh and btw! sorry about that, Made a mistake in chapter 2 where Yukiho will be stayin in Arisa's house, already fixed that(it was only 1 line that I messed up *slaps self*)**

**(TriMinikami): Umi's _very _lucky :3 My mind's been thinking about them too much I just can't stop, I need help(I think) ; w;**

**(Major Mike Powell III): Oh you'll probably be surprised on how will they be reacting with a deadpan expression(deadpan.. deadpan... deadpan...)**

**(IceCream): Anju x Umi needs more love ; w ; *waves AnjUmi and NicoMaki flags ***

**(Dash24zappshift): yeap~ flying macaroons xD Kotori loves dem macaroons, heck... the first event in SIF was about her and macaroons! *wipes drool***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

"Those pajamas that you picked looks so cute Umi." Anju complimented.

Pouting, Umi looked at Anju then looked away with no response.

"Is something wrong?" Anju asked with a puzzled look as she crept closer to Umi.

Turning her head even more, Umi replied, "N-no... I-it's nothing."

Knowing not to push the topic too hard, Anju simply let the matter go. Seeing Anju losing interest, she looked back at Anju with puppy eyes as if she's trying to send a message.

_Say something! Please? I'm getting lonely... Please!... Anju... _Her thoughts imploded by the time tears formed on her eyelids.

Surprised on how Umi was acting, she hugged the bluenette and patted her head for comfort, "Don't worry about it Umi, I'll be with you until the end." Anju gave her a smile.

"_G-geez... Stop with those lines, it's embarrassing!... Although I don't hate it or anything... but GAHHHHHHHHHH_!" Umi soon found herself clinging to Anju even more.

Since it was in the middle of the night and no one who they know are out at this time, Anju hugged Umi until they reached their destination. As Umi knocked the door, Yukiho's voice was heard from the inside seconds later.

"_Onee-chan! You have friends outside!"_

"_Ah! Can you tell them to go inside my room? I'm too relaxed on my bed!" _

Yukiho's sigh was heard as she walked towards the door. A few seconds later, she slides the door and introduced the guests, "Hi Sonoda-senpai, are you here fo-" her eyes flickered as she saw the person beside Umi. In an instant, Yukiho swiftly rushed towards her, "I-It's Yuuki Anju from A-Rise! I'm Kousaka Yukiho, What brings your presence to our home!?" she asked as curiosity sparkled in her azure eyes.

"I'm here to join the sleepover together with Umi." Anju said as she smiled.

"Ehh!?" Yukiho reacted in shock but soon recovered to her normal poise, "Well, They're in the 2nd floor, Umi already knows where Onee-chan's room is so," Yukiho took a step back then left and swayed her arms to the right, "Welcome!" she shouted.

"Thank you, Yukiho-chan~" she smiled at Yukiho causing the girl's nose to drip some blood, Anju looked back to Umi and said, "Lead the way Umi~" the bluenette nodded and entered the house soon followed by Auburn haired girl.

The two quickly reached the 2nd floor and walked towards the door of Honoka's room.

"I'll go in first." Anju nodded in reply.

In a flash, she swiped the shōji (障子) and was surprise hugged by Honoka. Her body was sent flying but was thankfully stopped by the wall behind her.

"Ow ow ow ow... What was that for, Honoka?" Umi said as she rubbed the back of her head, easing the pain.

The ginger haired girl scratched the back of her head, "Eheh~ To surprise you of course~ sorry about that~" she smiled.

"Hello, Kousaka-san. It's been a while." Anju said as a slight pinch of grimace was shown in her face.

Honoka quickly stood up and patted her bottom to remove any dirt that may have come in contact with her pajamas, she turned to Anju, raised her right hand and left leg and said, "It's been a while, Yuuki-san! What are you doing here if I may ask?"

"Ah... I came here to join your sleepover, or am I a bother to you girls?" Anju asked as she placed one of her fingertips on her lips.

"No no! It's fine! You're welcome to join our sleepover!" Honoka rushed towards Kotori in a playful manner and hugged her, "come in come in~"

"Ehehehe~ Honoka can really be very playful at times." Kotori laughed sheepishly.

Anju smiled, "I don't mind, that's the Honoka I know of anyways."

"Oh yeah, why are you and Umi carrying shopping bags?" Honoka asked.

"We went to a store and bought pajamas." she crept towards Umi and took the clothing out of the bag, "Ta-da! Behold, Umi's pajamas!"

"So cute~!" The two girls said in unison.

"W-what are you doing, Anju!" Umi shouted as blush started to form on her cheeks.

"Hmm? Showing off your pajamas of course~" Anju said as she gave Umi an innocent smile, making the bluenette blush even more.

Honoka sidled her way towards Kotori and whispered, "Hey, Kotori-chan."

"What is it, Honoka-chan?" she asked.

"Did Umi just call Yuuki-san with her first name?"

While Umi and Anju were inside her sister's room, Yukiho rushed to her room and jumped on Arisa who was completely focused in the project the whole time.

"Wah!" Arisa shouted as she was startled by Yukiho. The two fell down to the ground.

"Arisa! You can't believe who's having a sleepover in my house!" she said excitedly.

"Eh? Who is it?" Arisa questioned.

"It's Yuuki Anju from A-Rise!"

"Ehh!? Yuuki Anju from **the **A-Rise!?" Yukiho was able to imagine the look on Arisa's face judging from the young blonde's reaction.

"Yeah! She's inside Onee-chan's room right now!"

"Harasho! Can I go and introduce myself to her!?"

"You can but... Shouldn't we be finishing our project first?"

"Oh yeah..." she said in a depressed tone, "can I introduce myself after we finish our project?"

"Sure, why not." Yukiho said making Arisa get back up to her feet.

"Yippie! Thanks Yukiho!" Arisa said and hugged her friend before getting back to her chair and continued on their project.

_Now... I wonder what Onee-chan and the others are up to..._

(back to Honoka's room)

"Come on now Umi~ Let's go and get ourselves into our pajamas." Anju said as she whisked Umi to the bathroom.

"Hmm, they seem to be a little close... A little _too _close." Honoka pondered.

"I'm sure Anju's just having her own way of fun~" Kotori said thinking positively.

"_H-hey I can do it by mys- AHH!" _

"_My my~ this part of your body looks bigger when unclothed." _

"_What are you sa- Ah! D-don't touch me there!"_

The awkward silence filled the room with the thoughts of the endless possibilities on what were the two doing.

"They're not doing... That... Are they?" Kotori asked nervously. The wails of Umi continued to play in the bathroom following up with some giggles from Anju.

"Hmm... I don't know... I'll go check them out." Honoka left the room and went to check on the two.

"_But it's so squishy~ it's so fun to play with this part of yours~"_

"_S-stop, Anju! It's embarrassing!" _

"_Come on now~"_

"_Ah! I told you to stop!" _

The noise can be heard throughout the whole second floor, the awkwardness that Honoka was feeling was getting into her head, her cheeks turned beet red as she thinks of what the two were doing inside the bathroom.

"_Ah! Stop! Anju!"_

Unable to restrain herself any further, Honoka closed her eyes, opened the door and shouted, "Why are you guys doing such indecent things in the bathroom!"

"Huh...? What are you saying, Honoka?" Umi asked.

"Huh?" she slowly opened her eyes to see Anju's hands on Umi's tummy. Her face turned even redder for the misunderstanding.

"Geez, Anju. Learn how to control yourself for once, you know how sensitive I am with my tummy." Umi pouted.

"It's fine~ your tummy is cute so no worries." Anju winked at Umi making her cheeks blush.

They soon got out of the bathroom with their pajamas leaving the poor Honoka behind. A few moments later Honoka got back into her senses and headed back to her room.

"By the way, it's unusual for you to pick such clothing Umi. Are you really Umi? Cause I'm sure she doesn't like frilly stuff." Honoka said as she glared into her best friend's eyes. Honoka's face soon met a karate chop from Umi's hand.

"Of course I am, It's just that they didn't have much selections..." Umi answered.

_I also want to show her I can be girly too... _Umi thought as the blushes came back from her cheeks.

"Oh by the way... Honoka, Kotori, me and Umi have something to say to both of you." Anju said in a serious tone. The atmosphere became awfully serious all of a sudden.

"Hmm? What are you trying to tell us, Yuuki-san?" Honoka asked playfully as the atmosphere didn't affect her.

"Well... There's a secret between me and Umi that we would like to share to you guys." Anju smirked.

"Secret?" Honoka tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"A-Anju... Are you sure...?" Umi said as her face turned beet red.

Anju turned to Umi and smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure they'll understand." she turned back to her previous position and said, "You see... Me and Umi are..." Umi's sure that she wasn't ready, she looked at Anju with puppy eyes once again.

"_Anjuuuuu... I'm not ready! Please, don't say it! It will scar me for life if you say it!"_

After sneaking a glance and seeing Umi in pain, Anju turned back to her and smiled.

_All right, we'll keep this secret between us a little bit longer~_

Umi's eyes widened and smiled with her mouth open as she Anju finally understood her.

"_Anju!"_

Honoka, with her head tilted was left with tons of questions in her thoughts while Kotori just grinned beside Honoka.

"Guess Umi's still not ready." Anju stood up and head towards the door, "I'll go use your toilet for a bit." she slid the shōji open and closed it as she left.

Another series of awkwardness filled the room as Umi was all alone together with her best friends who has probably seen another side of her.

_I can't believe I did that... Good thing Anju is understanding... _She gave a sigh which brought attention to her friends.

Honoka stood up and sat beside Umi, with Anju busy with her _business _she tried to extract the information directly from her friend to feed her curiosity, "So... Who's Anju to you exactly Umi-chan?"

Umi choked on her own saliva, "W-what are you saying Honoka!"

"I'm curious too!" Kotori exclaimed as she banged her hands onto the table.

"You too Kotori...?" Umi said nervously, she tried to hide by pushing her head below her shirt but Honoka pulled her out instantly.

"Answer us! Umi-chan!" Honoka shouted.

Kotori used her special begs against Umi for a second time this day, "Umi-chan, I beg of you!"

"Uh..." having no way out from her best friend's pincer attack, she closed her eyes hoping for a miracle to come.

_Swoosh _

"I'm back~" Anju looked at Honoka who's attire looked unkempt compared to before, "Hmm, did something happen to you, Kousaka-san?"

Honoka who was unable to decipher what Anju just said, Kotori looked at her and whispered, "psst, Honoka~ your shirt's a bit dirty~"

"Ah." Honoka quickly thought of a lie, "A bird suddenly came inside this room and tried to attack me, eheh~" Umi facepalmed at her friend whose stupidity knows no bounds.

Anju looked at the window that has been closed ever since they entered the room. Losing interest on that topic, she simply ignored Honoka's white lie and sat near Umi.

"So... What are we gonna do now?" Anju asked.

"Play games of course!" Honoka stood up and tapped Umi's shoulder, "Tag, you're it!"

"Playing tag indoors, what are you a kid?" Umi asked Honoka.

"Come on Umi-chan! It'll be fun! Since you're it, Smell you later!" Honoka rushed off leaving dust on the corridors.

Umi sighed, "She never grows up." Anju walked behind Umi and placed both of her hands on the bluenette's shoulder.

"You may say that, but I'm sure she's just growing up at her own pace." Anju said.

"You're right bu-"

"-but she's just too slow? She may be slow, but she's still your best friend. It's best to treasure these moments while it lasts, Umi."

Umi who felt a hint of sadness in Anju's words turned to the Auburn haired girl and said, "You're right... I should. Honoka won't be there with me and Kotori forever." Umi muttered.

"She'll be with you guys forever. Even if the three of you are separated physically, I'm sure she'll be in your Heart for as long as you live." Anju kissed Umi's forehead which made the bluenette blush.

"But... You own my heart, Anju." Umi confessed.

Anju smiled as she heard what Umi just said, "I'll be sure to treasure it forever." They both stared into each others eyes, Lavender meeting Amber. Their faces unconsciously reached towards the other and finally ki-

"Uhm... I'm still here you know?" Kotori said nervously, still maintaining her smile. The other two broke from the trance that they themselves had set up, Umi's face soon reached the maximum level of red while Anju asked Kotori a favor, "Uhm... Can you keep this secret from Honoka? Umi here won't probably survive from the embarrassment."

"Umm... Sure." Kotori replied. Anju felt relief and hugged Umi, "Since Kotori already knows, there's no holding back until Honoka's back you know?"

"I-It's embarrassing..." Umi pouted. Anju's hug began to tighten her whole body.

"Well, I guess a hug will do..." Anju yawned, "Good night..."

"Anju...?" no response.

_How am I supposed to get out of her hug now? Not that I hate it or anything... Kotori's also staring at me while smiling, this situation's too embarrassing!_

Meanwhile in a certain washing machine...

_I'm 100% sure that Umi will never find me in this! She's too smart to even think such a place can be my greatest hiding spot!_

An hour later, Honoka fell asleep unnoticed.

* * *

**Darn it Honoka, you remind me of someone who can sleep anywhere and anytime he wants.**

**Honoka: Hey! don't be too mean on me~**

**Kuu: it's not being mean, I just want that trait so badly ; w;**

**Honoka: Oh, if you mean it that way then all is good! *falls back to sleep***

**Anju: I'm sure Kuu doesn't have any ill intentions Kousaka-san. *still hugging Umi***

**Kuu: she already fell asleep pft.**

**Umi: A-Anju, I'll faint at this rate...**

**Anju: Ah, sorry about that *kisses* that'll keep you awake.**

**Umi: *blushes***

**They're just too cute, every ship is too cute. *nosebleeds* I'm pretty sure I'm Hanayonese, I can tell by my frequent nosebleeds.**


	4. A Certain Dream

**A/N: Back with another chapter of this fanfic. Sorry for the long wait for I was having... issues.**

**(Dash24zappshift): Kotori will still be the ever so innocent bird she is :3 (unlike you with "you know who")**

**(bkuebird): I'm not really sure~ since this'll be a AnjUmi focused story. I'd try to add but won't really affect the story that much.**

**(Major Mike Powell III): Thanks~ Umi's reactions are indeed amusing xD makes me want to tease her more. **

**(IceCream): no matter where you go, Kotori's will always be there :3**

**Our Chatango group has been quite... intense lately. Tri was also conquered by a certain person(kyaaaa) and Zappy conquered a certain someone(more kyaaaa) If you guys want, I can send you guys the link to the chat group where things can get a lil~ overboard.(then again, it was moe as heck.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

When morning came, they all said their goodbyes as they returned to their own homes. Honoka asked Anju for her number which Umi never had the guts to do. The bluenette arrived to her home safely at the same time felt emptiness in her heart.

"I'm home."

Moments later, a woman, claiming to be Umi's mother who's in her middle 30's came down from the stairs. Her hair was sparkling dark blue with a few bed hairs curling.

"Welcome back, Honey. Did you have fun last night?" Umi's mother asked as she yawned. "I'll prepare some breakfast for you, will spinach and eggs do?"

"I'm fine with that." Umi responded.

"Okay" the older woman walked to the kitchen which was at the east side of their house.

"Want me to prepare your food in bed? Your eyes seems to be baggy, did Honoka make you stay up all night again?"

"Sure and no, it's not Honoka. Don't worry about me." Umi climbed up the second floor and entered her room. Her room had a simple design. It was coated with white paint and a few posters of μ. Leftover notes two days ago were left untouched on the desk and her bed seems to have been tidied up. She threw her bag to the side and lied down on her comfy bed. No matter how tired she was, she can't seem to stop thinking about that girl.

_When will I see her again? Monday? I can__'t wait that long! _Soon, her thoughts finally took every bit of energy away from her, causing her to be put into slumber.

As Umi regained her consciousness, she found herself in a dream where both fantasy and reality collide. Her body lied against a huge plateau which she felt relaxing. The skies were covered with pink colored clouds that slowly moves its way to its north. She stood up and checked her surroundings. At the north side, she saw a town where hearts float towards the skies every few seconds. At the south side, she saw a cavern where she saw two small eyes looking at her as if staring into her soul which made her shiver. Given that she had pretty much no choice, she headed north.

Along her way in going into the town, two guys tried to invite her for a so called "festival" later this night, knowing that one should not follow or accept invitations from a stranger, she formally refused the two which made them walk away in grief. She soon entered the town but her pace immediately stopped as she saw couples flirting with each other in each corner her eyes can see. Her line of thoughts started to knot with each other as the sight makes her imagine indecent stuff. She cupped her face, closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could, ignoring the couples who were too busy loving their partners.

She soon found herself in the middle of town where even more couples were toying with their beloved. Losing the ability to think clearly, she ran inside a random house on the east side of the town and passed out.

_What's this... Warm feeling...?_

It's been 2 hours ever since she's passed out, her eyes still closed, she felt a soft sensation behind her head. It was a squishy and soft thing, curious of the source of this sensation, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a beautiful woman who gives off a mature ambiance.

_Wait... Is that... Anju!? _Her cheeks flared up as she came up with the realization. The woman _did _resemble Anju, the woman was wearing a silk blouse that matches the color of her hair.

"Looks like you're awake." The woman smiled. "What happened back there? You suddenly barged in passed out."

"Ah... It's just that I'm not with..." Umi pointed at the couples outside. "... Those types of crowds."

The woman let out a laugh. "I never knew someone in this town would be afraid of love~" she commented as she let out a few more giggles.

Umi's hands tightened its grip as she felt the embarrassment due to her weakness to love.

"I-It's not that I'm a-afraid of l-l-love!" Umi retorted. "I-It's just that it's so..." she closed her eyes. "so..."

The woman hummed, she stroked the hair of the still laid down Umi with her palms. "Embarrassing?" Umi nodded shyly. "It's normal to be embarrassed by at least one thing. Don't worry about it." her hands continued to stroke Umi's hair, making the bluenette lose her grip due to the sensation. "Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten to introduce myself, I'm Yuuki Anju, nice to meet you." Anju said with a smile.

_I knew it.._ the bluenette rose up from her position.

"I'm Sonoda Umi, nice to meet you Yuuki-san." she offered a shake to the Auburn haired girl which the girl accepted.

"You can call me Anju, Umi." she smiled which made the bluenette blush. "Are you gonna be staying in this town for a while? We'll be having a festival later night."

"Festival?"

Umi placed her hands below her chin as she tries to trace back her memories from the earlier events.

"Now that you've mentioned it... There were two guys who tried to invite me for this so called "festival"... What's this festival about anyway?" Umi asked.

"Oh, today's annual Love day. It's been said that if you bring someone you that you truly love in the festival, both of your wishes will come true." Anju explained.

"Now I get it..." Umi nodded in contemplation, she then averted her eyes. "S-so... Do you have someone to go with? I'm a bit i-interested in this festival..."

"Hmm.." Anju crossed her arms, deep in thought. "I've always wanted to go but nobody tried to ask me to go with them, I wonder why..."

_It's because you're too beautiful! _Umi shouted in her thoughts.

"Hmm, I-If want... W-would you want to go with me t-to the f-festival!?" Umi said splutterly. She felt her hands shiver as she felt of what is to come.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

"Ehhh!?" Umi cheeks instantly blazed into dark red.

"S-Seriously!?" Umi yelled out.

"Yup, besides..." Anju clasped both of Umi's arm to her chest. "I find you interesting, Umi."

Umi's flared up even more causing her to avoid further eye contact with Anju for now.

"If we're going to the festival, we'll be needing some new clothes~" Anju said. Seeing how unfitting her and Umi's clothes were for the festival. She pulled the bluenette to the outside and ran towards a mall a few blocks away.

"Ha...ah... Can we... Take a break... First?" Umi said while panting as she has been running non stop for 20 minutes. For some odd reason, Umi felt that her energy's lower than usual.

"Nope~ we're almost there." The two ran more until they finally arrived in their destination.

"Here we are~" Anju said.

"... Are you... Even... Ha.. Tired from all that... Running?" Umi replied, panting.

"Hmm? Not at all." she pushed the door open. "Let's go~"

After Umi finding her breath once again, they walked inside the mall and head to a store which sells clothes.

The store had lots of varieties of clothes but were only selling womens clothing. Anju went to the left side of the store. "I'll check this part, you can check the other side." Umi nodded and head to the east side of the store. As Umi walked, her cheeks began flaring once again. Upon closer inspection, most of the clothes in Umi's side were quite revealing. Ranging from French Maid Dresses to Bunny outfits to Transparent nightgowns, the store owner _sure _knows which women's clothing can _woo _a man. Umi soon found herself crouching down, covering her eyes.

"So embarrassing so embarrassing so embarrassing so embarrassing!" she shouted.

"What's wrong, Umi?" Anju walked her way towards Umi who was now beginning to shiver.

"T-t-those c-c-clothes!"

Umi pointed at the clothes above her with one of her hands. Anju was somewhat shocked as she first thought Umi as a refined girl.

"Too revealing huh? Go to the other side, I'm sure the clothes there will fit your taste." Anju supported Umi as she slowly stood and walked her way to the other aisle. As Umi opened her eyes, sparkles formed inside those amber orbs as the clothes were cute at the same time not too revealing. In an instant, Umi picked the hangar away from its stationary position which was holding a pink frilly ball gown.

_C-c-c-c-cute! _Umi mused in delight. Seeing how Umi's face was now shrouded with the atmosphere of happiness, Anju pulled Umi by her shoulders.

"I'm sure you'll look _very _cute with that dress." Anju's tease brought Umi back to reality.

_T-too close! _Umi pulled herself back away from Anju while her cheeks flared up. She tried to hide herself behind the dress but was futile as Anju's words rebounded in her mind endlessly.

_I-I... C-c-c-cute!? N-n-no wayyyyyy! _

"Umi?" Anju called. No response.

"Umiiii? Earth to Umi?" still no response. Seeing how anymore calls would seem useless, Anju cupped Umi's face and planted a kiss onto the bluenette's lips.

"Mmnhm!" Umi regained her senses as she the sensation flowed into her mind. Moments later, their lips had to part ways due to the fact that they're still inside the mall.

"I see that you've regained consciousness, Umi." Umi averted her eyes and showed her way out of the store.

"W-where are you going, Umi?" Anju said with worried look.

"T-t-to the restroom!" Umi shouted. She soon found her way to the bathroom and shut herself in a cubicle.

_Calm down Umi, calmmmm do- OMG SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED ME _Umi thought as she banged her head to the sides of the cubicle and left the restroom. As she walked back to the store, few trails of blood were visible on her forehead.

"That was fas- oh my god, what happened Umi!?" Anju exclaimed as she shook the bluenette for the answer.

"What are you ta-" Umi placed her hand on her forehead and felt something warm. She brought her hand on visible range."is... This b-blood!?"

Umi's consciousness soon faded and fainted.

_Mmnnmm... _

"Honey? Breakfast's ready!"

_Oh... Mom's calling._.. Umi rose up from her bed, got out of her room and went downstairs.

_Hmm... I wonder what she'll be doing today... _Umi mused as she then proceeded to her morning meal.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short, my mind's been really hazy lately. Then again, I'm also in a depressed mood(like for a week now). Should I write angst/tragedy stories? idk... my first Fanfic(Lost Connection) was quite short and I've been wanting to see a good long running angst Fanfic. Tell me if you guys want me to make one xD.**


	5. A Certain Night

**A/N: Hey guys~ my pacing been reduced to a fossil pace, sorry about that. I've really been busy with school and also due to my laziness(eheh~ sorry about that once again.) By the way, can someone help me tease Tri and his wifey in our chat group? it'll be a great help for me(and it'll also speeden up the update of one of the fanfic Tri's writing kyaa)**

**Major Mike Powell III: T ~T So much problems in life, so little time.**

**Rianlbs: Yes I am crazy, I have been one ever since(ask Tri or my alpaca, geez I'm drunk okay.)**

**Let's see, scriptwriter + product manager + direct is so tiring(yes, my roles in our play is too much, why life.), making a 25 minute workout at the moment for my group(I'm sooo not gonna sleep tonight.) and yadda yadda, Y U DO DIS LIFE!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! (Totally not a lie T w T) **

* * *

"_I'm sure it'll work out, just ask for it as if you want it so __**badly**__."_

"B-but Nozomi... I-It's too embarrassing!" It has been half an hour ever since Umi and Nozomi's conversation through the phone started. She knew that she can only trust Nozomi in advices like these, she's quite the mature Senior(unlike one of them) afterall.

"_It won't be too embarrassing if you don't think it's embarrassing. After all... you want it right?" _For some odd reason, the last few words of Nozomi gave Umi an imaginary image of the senior smirking.

"Y-yeah..." Umi said as she pulled her head down to the level of her shoulders in embarrassment. "I... I just want her to give it to me so badly!"

"_Then go to her now, she might be waiting for you~" _blushes started to emerge from the juniors face.

"I-I'm pretty sure she's busy... Yeah..." Umi replied with a sad pout. "She won't have _that _much time to spend for me... Gaaahhhh, why am I feeling something like this, Nozomi?"

"_I'm pretty sure that's just you overthinking stuff. I haven't determined your fate with the cards yet, however; I wouldn't be doing so, I don't want to ruin the fun afterall~" _Nozomi answered with a playful tone.

"But... What if it would end up horribly? I can't bring myself up into public ever again if it will fail!"

"_At least you tried, right? Leaving things untouched is much worse than handling it and breaking it in the process. We humans are made imperfect, every unknown encounter to us is a step that brings us closer to our ideal selves for the better of us and the people we care." _Nozomi prophetically said which caused the bluenette eyes to clouden.

"That... Was beautiful... Nozomi..."

"_Hahaha~ It was nothing to be proud of. Now go ask her for that thing you want!" _

"A-all right... Thanks Nozomi, I'm glad I picked you." Umi closed her phone and ended the conversation. With tears still visible on her cheeks, she decided to walk out of her house and search for Anju. As she opened the door, her mother's head emerged out of the living room.

"Where are you going, honey?" her mother asked.

Umi looked back to her mother and gave her a pure smile, "... To a friend." the bluenette looked back to her front and ran as fast as she could.

"Ha..ah.." Umi puffed as she continued running, checking every nook and cranny in the town. All she ever wanted was to see, touch and hold the girl. Even though it has only been less than a day ever since their last encounter, she wants to her see now. Not giving in to the pain in her legs, she ran even more. People glanced at her as she passed by them.

"_What was that?"_

"_I'm not sure, was it a bird diving? It was too fast."_

"_I saw blue hair, so I'm pretty sure it wasn't a bird."_

Ignoring all of the words that barraged onto her, she headed north and shouted. "Where are you, Anju!" peoples glance and gazes were attracted to her as she did this act but it did not stop the bluenette from calling the girl again. "Anju! I want to see you!" still no reply. Young teenagers on the spot started to whisper to the closest person to them. Even though this had somewhat disturbed her, it did not change the fact that she still wants to see the girl. She took in a deep breath and poured out all the strength she could ever muster from her lungs. "Anju! Please... If you're there, call out my name!" embarrassment of Umi soon poured out at the scene with only people's snickers and whispers only to break the silence.

Finding this predicament to be laid upon her, her will to continue was brought down by a significant amount. Darkness started to take control of her heart as the snickers' volume rose slowly and slowly. Unable to take any further embarrassment and pain, the bluenette looked back and ran away as fast as she could.

_I felt her presence... But why didn't she reply...? Does she hate me? I'm scared... I'm scared! _Umi yelled out a cry of agony as her mind imagined the girl saying the most painful words the bluenette would never _ever _want to hear. Still running, she pulled out her phone out and called the spiritual girl for help.

"_How did it go Umi?" _

"I... Can't find her..."

"_Huh?" _In that moment, Nozomi heard a faint sound of weeping. _"Umi... Why are you crying?" _

"Ha... I surely can't keep anything from you Nozomi..." the bluenette sighed. "It's just... I'm scared... Scared that If I won't see her now, I won't be able to see her forever..."

"_... Really Umi." _Nozomi said with an emotionless tone.

"Huh...?"

"_If that girl loves you, she couldn't find herself leaving you, right?" _

"But... It's ju-"

"_-It's just you're scared, right"? _Nozomi interrupted. _"It's fine to be scared, but you'll have to face the truth sooner or later. No matter what path you'll end up with, it's better than not trying at all. I know you're the Umi that I know who's strong enough to handle this alone." _

Keeping the words of her senior in mind, Umi wiped her tears and replied. "You're right... I know I can do this, I'm Sonoda Umi!"

With a smile on Nozomi's face, she replied back. _"That's the spirit. Now go and pierce straight through her heart Umi!" _

"All ri- W-wait! How'd you know that someone is a girl!?" Umi panicked. "A-and I couldn't do that! S-she's... on top afterall..." she added silently.

Knowing that Nozomi's face converted her smile to a smirk, the senior eventually replied after a short pause. _"Fufu~ It's a secret for now~ and, good luck being on bottom~" _moments later, Nozomi ended the call leaving the poor Umi cower in fear at the same time blushed like mad.

After recovering from her shock, Umi had just realize that she has been running the whole time. What she saw was a huge school building in front of her, a school that she recognizes in a flash, a school where Anju studies at.

_I wonder if she's here... _Umi thought in her mind, however, the sun had already set, less people were walking outside and there was no school today. Given the conditions at hand, she ignored the school building and walked to another location to begin her search once more.

"Nnn... Umi..." said by a faint voice. It was a familiar voice for Umi, as she turned to her back, she saw an approaching Tsubasa with her face beet red, it seems that she has drunken a bit too much. Beside her is Erena who's supporting the drunken leader.

"Oh... Hi Umi-san, as you can see, Tsubasa here drank too much and can't go home by herself." Erena explained. "By the way, why are you staying out late at night?"

"Well... I've been looking for Anju ever since this morning." Umi answered.

"Ah, she was with us actually." Erena said.

"W-what!? Where is she now!?" Umi asked as she rushed closer to Erena in less than a millisecond. Sweat dropped on Erena's face as the distance between her face and Umi's lessen with each passing second.

"TO DA FESTIVALLL!" Tsubasa randomly shouted before losing her consciousness once again. Erena gave her a weird glare before turning back to Umi.

"Erm... She's there." Erena answered as she pointed out a three story house a few blocks away. As Erena turned back, Umi was no longer in front of her.

"Thanks Erena!" Umi shouted while running towards Anju's house, leaving the purple haired girl in question as to why the bluenette was in a hurry.

_Finally... I can see her! _Umi happily said in her thoughts as she ran. One block down, her feet started to move even faster than before. Another block down, a smile emerged from her sweaty face. Third block down, her heart started to increase its tempo. Last block down, her cheeks flared up(fufufu~ what was Umi thinking about?). As she finally to her destination, she moved her hands closer to her heart and clutched her clothing tightly. She then took a deep breath then rang the bell. A few seconds later...

"_Yes? Who is it?" _Anju said behind the door.

Shaking, Umi replied. "I-it's me, U-Unee." realizing the mistake she had done, she banged her head to the wall for bringing an attempt in embarrassing herself.

"_Unee? _Anju asked, she opened the door and soon saw Umi who was still banging her head. "Ah Umi! You shouldn't hurt yourself. Come come, You look like you haven't eaten all day." Anju said as she pulled Umi to her house. The auburnette then brought the bluenette to her room at the third floor and gently pulled her down to her bed.

"Oh, about that... I haven't eaten lunch and dinner yet..." Umi confessed. Anju gave her a worried look.

"Why!? You should eat properly, you're a growing lady after all."

"I-I know that, it's just that..." Umi paused, she tried to hide her face by digging her head down below her shoulders then muttered. _"I wanted to see you ever since we parted ways.." _both girls blushed.

"T-that didn't mean you had to look for me the whole day, you could have texted me you know."

"B-but, I don't even have it yet..." Umi sighed. Anju gave her a smile.

"If you check your contacts, It might _just _be there~" she said playfully. Umi gave her a confused look, opened her phone and scrolled sees the first contact on her contact list named「Anju」.

"I'm such an idiot for not seeing that..." Umi sighed again. Anju simply patted her for comfort.

"Since you haven't eaten yet, I'll go and cook you some food, be surprised~" Anju left Umi as she proceeded to the kitchen. Moments later, Umi's cheeks flared up.

"_T-this is Anju's room huh... It's so cute..." _she said mentally. The room was painted pink. Posters of various idol groups including μ's. The furniture was neatly arranged and the bed was just as soft as the bluenette's own skin. A meter away from the bad was a table with a few cans of beverages on top of it. As Umi looked behind her, she sees 5 plush toys. _"despite her maturity, I guess Anju has her childish personalities too." _she smiled. She crawled closer to the plushies and checked them one by one, _"Tiger, Elephant, Dog, Cat, Alpaca. Anju seems to be someone who's fond of animals." _As Umi played with one of the plushies, she sees another plushie which was hidden behind a pillow. _"Hmm? What's this?" _she pulled the plushie which revealed to be a plush toy of herself. She screeched mentally as she tried to process this data which she had just obtained.

"_W-why is there a plushie of me!? A-and why does it smells like me too!?" _steam began to come out of the bluenette's head. Moments later, Anju walked back to the room.

"Here's some cu-" Anju's face began to glow red as Umi looked back to her with the plushie on hand. "Y-you shouldn't be touching other people's stuff without permission, you know."

"I-I just got curious! I-I'm sorry!" Umi exclaimed. Anju's face glowed even redder as she placed the plate on the table.

"I-It's okay... N-now come, your curry's gonna get cold if you d-don't hurry up."

"O-okay..." Umi pulled herself away from the bed and sat beside the table. She said her prayers then digged in to the curry. "Mmm! I-It's perfect, Anju! It's even better than Nico's!"

"R-Really!? I'm glad..." Anju smiled with her face still glowing red. Within a few minutes, Umi consumed everything what was on the plate.

"Ahh... That was so good..." Umi said with a satisfied look.

"S-so... Forget about what you saw earlier." Anju stuttered.

"O-okay..." Umi replied. After a long pause, Anju picked up on one of the cans and took a gulp. "What's that, Anju?" the bluenette asked. Anju smirked.

"It's just a drink~" Anju answered with a prolonged manner. She took another gulp.

"B-but, your cheeks are getting kinda red..." Umi said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it~ I'm tooootallly fineee~ Hic."

"Is that... Alcohol?" Umi asked, she gave the auburnette an even more worried look as the shade of red of the girl was getting darker and darker by the minute. "Don't drink anymore, okay? I'll carry you to bed." Umi stood up and head over to Anju's side.

"N'awww! You're not my mommmmm!" Anju threw a tantrum. Umi glared.

"I may not be your mom, but I'm someone who's way more important than her!" Umi shouted. An awkward silence spawned as her bold confession brought a part of Anju's consciousness back to reality.

"... Really~?" Anju crawled closer to Umi in a catlike way. Just now, Umi imagined Anju with nyaa-ing with passion, making the bluenette blush.

"I-If possible, y-yeah..." she muttered while averting her eyes. Anju smiled. She stood up and pushed the bluenette to the bed.

"Ah!" Umi shouted. "ow ow ow... What was that for Anj-" Umi's words stopped as she sees the auburnette on top of her. Her breathing became heavier due to this moment.

"You know... You're the most important person to me right now." Anju said. These flared up Umi's cheeks.

"G-geez, you just had to say it..." Umi pulled Anju down and hugged her. "I guess we're the same." Anju smiled.

"By the way... Nozomi texted me earlier about you wanting something from me badly, what is it that this cute lil' girl below me wants?" she teased.

_D-darn it Nozomi... But I guess I have to thank you for that... _

"W-well... I want..."

"Hmm?"

"I want..."

"What is it~?" Anju asked.

"Want..." Umi averted her eyes away from the girl.

"Out with it~" Anju said playfully.

"... You." the bluenette muttered in a barely audible manner. Anju soon found her face's blush multiplying by a hundred fold. Seeing that the girl below her was also madly blushing which she found extremely cute. She warmly smiled on her.

"No, because you've already owned me ever since we've met~" Umi's emotions was soon covered with extreme happiness. Unable to hold her composure any longer, she tightly hugged the girl on top of her.

"Anju! Anju Anju Anju Anju!" the bluenette shouted. Unable to hide her happiness, she shouted the girl's name for the last time. "Anj-" but was interrupted as Anju pushed Umi to a passionate kiss. Even though Umi was dead tired due to all that searching, she found her body reacting to the condition, bringing out the extra energy her body kept for so long. Their tongues had a fight for domination as Anju pushed her tongue even further to Umi's mouth. The sensation brought the bluenette to a whole new level of pleasure. After a few minutes of non stop kissing, they pulled out due to lack of breath.

"Ha..ah... Umi... You shouldn't shout my name like that at night, people will get the wrong idea you know~" she said in a teasingly manner.

Blushing, the bluenette covered her face with a pillow, "I'm sorry... Do you hate me now?" the auburnette giggled.

"of course not, and even if I do, I'd still be in love with you."

The bluenette smiled, "thank you, Anju." this time, the bluenette took the initiative. A seductive smile soon found its way on Umi's face, "Hey Anju~"

"Yes?"

"You know, in Korea, food that you eat with alcohol is called Anju you know~" Umi smirked. She placed both of her hands on Anju's waist and pulled her even closer.

"I did not know that, so what is it that you want to do?" Anju asked with a clueless look.

"You should know what I want by now~" Umi then pulled Anju closer to her face and kissed her with tender care.

After two hours of kissing(and maybe other stuff~), they found themselves in extreme exhaustion. The two cuddled with each other with their eyes gazing at each other.

"You have such nice eyes Anju." Umi complimented.

"Yours are much more beautiful Umi, in fact, you're the most beautiful girl in the whole world~"

"D-don't say that, it's e-embarrassing." Umi covered her face as she blushed. Anju pulled her even closer. "By the way, did you go somewhere earlier today?"

"Yeah, Tsubasa forced me and Erena to go to an arcade with her." Anju sighed. "Why did you ask?"

"Ahh... Nothing." Umi pouted. Anju giggled by the sight of it.

"Say, want to go on a date next week?" Anju asked which Umi accepted right away.

"I love you Umi."

"I love you too, Anju."

The two closed their eyes with a smile, blissfully thinking about their partners who they own now.


	6. A Certain Morning

**A/N: Oh my, will you look at the time. It's past midnight!(In my country that is.) We have found one more member in our group chat in FB! (yeaaap... FB.)**

**(TriMinakami): Yes it will! after all, that certain fanfic is based on you and your Wifey fufufu~**

**(Major Mike Powell III): Thanks~ I've always wanted to bring in Nozomi's "mature" side ever since I've seen her. idk why but I really want her to be someone that changed the perception on a character(which I pretty much fail at Tw T)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love live!**

* * *

It was now a cold morning. With the sun refusing to get up from its comfort spot, Umi woke up due to the drastic decrease of the temperature. When she slowly opened her eyes, she sees the auburnette who she had confessed to yesterday in a sleep state beside her. _She__'s so cute... _She thought to herself as she stared onto Anju's sleeping face. Moments later, the auburnette to woke up to see her partner already awaken, equipped with a smile.

"Good morning, Anju." Umi gave her new girlfriend a morning kiss at the lips which made the two forget about the coldness that was entered their bodies. As soon they pulled back, Anju let out a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Umi." Anju greeted back. She then stood up from her bed and stretched her body to warm her body up from this cold temperature. "Mnn, that feels better." After stretching for a few more seconds, she sat back on her bed and lied down on Umi's stomach which she found soft and comfortable.

"Nnn, don't lie down there Anju, it feels weird..." Umi complained with a pout. Finding this reaction to be cute and irresistible, Anju ignored Umi's plead and continued on lying down on the bluenette's stomach. First, Anju turned her head left to right repeatedly, tickling the bluenette in the progress. "S-seriously Anju, stop it..."

Anju hummed in response, still refusing to stop. Next, she moved her way just below Umi's torso and slowly crawled inside her loose shirt, steams began to let itself out of Umi's head as the auburnette crawled even closer. _W-w-w-waahhhh _unable to process what was happening right now, Umi's face steamed even more as she felt Anju kissing her navel. "S-stop it! It's e-embarrassing!" Umi cried out.

Anju let out a giggle in amusement from below, "I'm sure you're enjoying it~" she teased. It was an obvious attempt to lure the bluenette to her trap, she wiggled her way even closer to Umi but accidentally bumped in two _mountains _which blocked her path. "My my, these things look bigger without your shirt on the way." letting out a smirk, she grabbed one of Umi's _mountains, _causing the bluenette to let out a strong moan. "Oh my, that was such a cute response."

"S-stop it! Anju!" Umi said with tears forming, blush reddening and steam coming out of her face at the same time. "I-It's my first t-time so..." Umi muttered. "D-don't be t-too rough..."

"As you wish, my princess." Anju said with a smile. Looking at the clock, it was still 4am in the morning, a little _skinship _between the two wouldn't hurt.

_4 hours later _

"G-geez, you overdid it Anju..." Umi pouted with a huge burning blushes on her cheeks. During this time, they were heading their way to the Sonoda Residence. Umi, who was clinging on Anju's shoulders the whole time, found it quite sad due to her unable to spend even more time with Anju since the auburnette had practice with her group for the Love Live. "Are you sure you're gonna have to go to practice? Tsubasa looked like she was in _really _drunk last night."

"Yeah..." the auburnette answered as she looked at Umi, "She texted me before we head out of my house. Although there were lots of typos, it was the typical way of texting by Tsubasa." seeing Umi looking down as a sign of depression, Anju kissed the forehead of Umi, "but don't worry, I'll ask if we could end early so both of us can more time for each other."

Umi looked up to Anju with a smile on her face, "Really!?" Anju nodded. In her mind, Umi fist pumped and screamed internally. "S-so... You'll just text me, right?"

Anju nodded with a smile, "Uh huh, I'll need to see you heading home safe first though." Anju placed her index finger on Umi's nose, "I wouldn't want to see my princess getting in trouble after all." Umi's face steamed as the auburnette's fingertip slowly disconnected its connection with her nose.

"O-okay..." she muttered in extreme embarrassment. As they closen a few lots closer to Umi's house, Anju felt her arm getting clutched even tighter, "I really don't want to be apart from you for even a minute..." Umi muttered.

Anju, who found the bluenette in fear of being away from her, hugged her tightly stopping their pace. "I know it's hard, but time will pass by as fast as you could say "Honoka, please stop eating bread right this instant.". Tell you what, I'll head over to your house and be with you there for an hour or so. Moreover, I've been thinking of introducing myself to your parents~"

Umi, who looked like her face was about to erupt due to the extreme heat emitted by itself. The bluenette covered her face by planting it onto Anju's shirt, "N-Nnmmnmnn!(I-It will be too embarrassing!)" Umi said which Anju found cute and miraculously, was able to understand what Umi said. She placed the palm of her hand onto Umi's head and stroked it gently.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about if we're both together, right?" feeling the warmth of her girlfriend's palm, Umi nodded in agreement. "Well then, let's hurry up or else we might end up staying here standing forever." Anju released the bluenette from her warm hug which Umi found herself to wanting even more, as a result, she found herself unable to resist in grabbing the auburnette's free arm and hugged it tightly. "Geez, you sure are one fiesty girlfriend." Anju said with a false tone of complaint. _This side of hers is cute too_~ she mused.

They were now a block away from Umi's house. Anju, who has been humming ever since they had picked up their pace looked at the bluenette who was shivering, "Are you feeling cold, Umi?"

"Y-yea..." Umi said in a shivering manner. Anju took off her coat and layered it on Umi's body, "A-are you sure? You'll get a cold..." Even though it wasn't as cold as early morning, it was still cold enough to make Umi shiver. "If you want, both of us can share it."

Anju walked and cuddled Umi from behind with a warm smile on her face, completely ignoring Umi's suggestion. She brought her face closer to Umi's ear and whispered, "I don't need such a thing, you're the only one who can bring me warmth in this cold morning." Umi's face soon steamed once again, not only warming herself but also Anju's heart.

After a few more minutes of walking, they found themselves looking at their destination, "Looks like we're here." Umi said, she opened the unlocked gate and guided Anju to the entrance of her house. While guiding her dominant hand to the door knob, the bluenette turned around and looked at Anju straight to the eye with a blush, "D-don't embarrass me, okay?" the auburnette nodded in response. As Umi slowly turned the doorknob clockwise and entered, she saw her mother sleeping on the side of the house entrance. She may have waited for Umi to get back home since the bluenette didn't even bother text her last night.

"Ahh, mom?" Umi patted her mom's face, causing the refined woman to wake up. Anju sneakily took a peek but was immediately discovered by Umi, "mom, this is Anju. Anju, this is my mom." the two shared their greets and introduced themselves to each other.

"Hello, I'm Umi's mother. I was really worried since she didn't go back last night, is she all right? She seems to be wearing different clothes but I didn't recall her carrying a bag but only her phone. Did she get into trouble? I'm really sorry if my daughter did anything that disrupt you from your peace." Umi's mother said, repeatedly bowing at Anju in an inhumane space(as expected from Umi's mother!)

"Don't worry,your daughter didn't get in trouble nor did she disrupted my peace," Anju then took a glance at her girlfriend. Unable to hide her embarrassment, the bluenette tried her best in avoiding eye contact from Anju. "in fact..." the girl walked closer to her girlfriend and hugged her gently, "she totally did the opposite. It was her who brought me happiness, true happiness that I had always seeked." Umi could feel her face burning up while hearing Anju closely.

Umi's mother gasped, "Oh my... why didn't you tell me about this before, Umi?" it was certain, Umi knew that her doesn't accept her relationship with Anju. She can feel it. Shaking away her fear, she looked at her mother eye to eye.

"I'm sorry mom, I just thought that you won't accept the person who I really want to spend my future with." Umi said as she glanced at Anju from time to time. "I really love her, if you don't accept it, well I'm sorry to disappoint you mom."

"What are you saying? Why would I be disappointed?" her mother said, revealing a smile. Confused, Umi looked at her mother dumbfounded. "I mean, come on. In my whole life I had always thought you'll forever remain single due to your fear of love."

"M-Mom! N-not in front of Anju!" Umi pouted.

"Ahaha~ so, your name is Anju huh... are you sure you have what it takes to take care of my little Umi? Sure, she has some loose screws-"

"-Mom!-"

"-but she's a very loving and caring daughter, it sucks that she doesn't know how to cook though."

"Mom! That last part was unnecessary!"

Anju laughed at the two who looked like they were performing in a comical skit. Umi rubbed her head with her palm, trying to ease the pain on her head. "You should really rest Umi." the auburnette said, she knew that the bluenette would decline but still tried to suggest it to the girl.

"I'll rest when you're leaving, I want to spend some more time with you..." Umi said, muttering the last few words. Feeling her heart skipping a beat, Anju kissed Umi's forehead.

"That should make it feel better." Anju smiled, causing the bluenette's face to flush. Umi's mother, who simply giggled at her daughter's reaction walked away to the kitchen and prepared some utensils in preparation for lunch.

"_Will you be staying here with us for lunch, Anju?" _Umi's mother asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't. If it's fine with you, I can be here by dinner though."

"_Sure, why not. It'll liven up the atmosphere and it'll be nice seeing Umi smiling. Seriously, you should smile more Umi. I'm sure that Anju there would love to see it always."_

"It's fine, I find this part of hers cute too." As Anju looked at Umi, the bluenette averted her eyes as quickly as she can, trying her best in preventing herself collapsing, she hid her face on the auburnette's jacket, struggling to keeping her steam from coming out of her head. _So cute_~ Anju thought due to Umi's reactions. "Can you show me your room, Umi?"

Umi flinched. "W-w-wa!? R-right now!? There's not enough time for you to d-d-do that though!" Umi said in a stuttering matter.

Anju giggled. "What are you thinking about? I just wanted to see how it looks like~ or were you thinking of something..." Anju leaned towards Umi's ear. "_n-a-u-g-h-t-y?" _In an instant, Umi fainted due to the shock that came with the auburnette's words.

By the time Umi woke up, she found herself lying down on her bed. Without the presence of Anju beside her, she felt like tearing up. As she stood up, her phone coincidentally rang. It was Anju. By reflex, Umi opened the message and read what it contained.

"_Hello my sweet princess, are you feeling better? Be sure to eat, okay? I'll be there in an hour so wait for me just a little longer, okay? Love you!"_

_One hour... _Umi thought to herself. One hour is too long for her, she wanted to see her girlfriend now but alas, she doesn't even know Anju and the crew's practice area is. She sighed by the fact that she barely knew Anju _at all. _she sat back to her bed, still looking at the text of the auburnette. "Oh my Anju, will you open yourself to me even more?"

* * *

**A/N: Darn this week, so much projects at hand and I have to be the leader in most of it! I need help! also, it seems that another couple in our chat is in the making. Will it form or will it dissipate!? I really need the answer.**

**Maki: It's been a while ever since you've talked to me, Kuu.**

**Kuu: Oh hi Maki-chan! Did you miss me?**

**Maki: Not really, after all... all you do is tease me *pouts***

**Kuu: D'aw~ it's because I find it cute when you get all flustered xD**

**Maki: G-geez! I'm going back to Nico! *exits***

**Oh well, looks like Maki's gonna be having some happy fun time too... tch, Umi you lucky girl.**


	7. A Certain Afternoon

**A/N: My Departmental exams starts at Thursday, darn I'm so nervous! Just hope that the semestral break is worth it! (I'd upload much faster by then)**

**(Major Mike Powell III): Thanks Mike w so I'm a Marine now!? did I just get promoted or wut?**

**(KidoTsubomi22): pft, of course not. They're meant to be together! (AnjUmi set saillll)**

**(TriMinakami): I know right? Umi's so lucky ; w; why can't I be her! (Also, How's you and your wifey? still active in chat box I see GUHEHE)**

**(Shiana Scarlet): Don't worry Shiana~ there's still more to come! XD**

**(Dash24zappshift): YES! UMI PLUS ANJU IS LOVEEEEE ANJUMI KYAA**

**The facebook chat group is getting bigger and bigger too xD anyone want to tease Tri with me? If you are, come join me and Zappy! **

* * *

"One two three four!" Erena yelled out as her body moved with the rhythm of their new single. The movements were refined which left a stunning reaction from the two girls who were watching her every movement. "five six seven eight!" she skipped to the other side while showing off a smile that could capture the hearts of millions. By the time the music was about to end, she formed a gun with her hands and kissed it gently. "That's the last figure, I guess."

"Darn, that was seducive... your butt..." Tsubasa commented. Erena, who gave her a deadpan look caused her to panic, "I mean!" and slammed her head on the table. "It's great! So can you teach me and Anju step by step?"

"That last move though..." Anju placed her fingertips on her mouth, thinking. "Say, where did you get the idea, Erena?"

After chugging her bottle of water, Erena replied. "I got the idea from Nozomi from μ's, she told me a story where Sonoda Umi imagined herself in a chinese dress while shouting _Bang! _In her head."

_Ehhh~!? U-Umi in a chinese dress... _Anju, who's mind was trying to imagine the bluenette in said uniform caused her to cheeks to burst with crimson red marks on her face. _I-I'm sure it'll be cute but but but! I'd die of blood loss, it'll definitely be worth it but I don't want to leave my Umi alone no! _she covered her face due to the image she imagined that caused her blushes to reach even her ears.

Little did she know that her reaction made Erena smile slyly while Tsubusa, who was completely clueless wander around while staring at Erena's... butt.

"Anju..." Umi murmured. Lying on her bed, she checked her phone from time to time. _3:34pm... I hope she'll hurry back soon... _Letting out a sigh, she stared at her phone. Time was slow without her beloved, she thought.

_Beep Beep_

"Anju!" Umi shouted. she grabbed her phone and checked to see the mail that she had just received.

_Sender: Honoka_

_Hey Umi! Are you free later? Me and Kotori will be playing at the arcade w want to come with us? It'll be fun! If yes, replied A.S.A.P!_

_P.S I am waiting outside your house._

_P.S.S Why did you leave me sleeping inside the washing machine T A T_

_P.S.S.S Your mom's cooking tastes great! She's feeding me right now!_

_P.S.S.S.S I lied about the first P.S, ehehehe~_

"_..._What the..." Umi, who's face showed no amusement stomped her way out of her room and checked the kitchen to see if the message was true.

"Hey Umi!" Honoka said as she waved with a bread on her mouth. On her plate were Frankfurters, scrambled eggs and a slice of toasted bread.

Umi palmed her face in disgrace. "Mom... Didn't I tell you for countless times to not feed Honoka excessively..."

"Oh why not~ your childhood friend is just so cute when she eats up the food I cook~" Umi's mother replied and gave Honoka a pat on the head. "Besides, she hasn't eaten breakfast yet."

"What, why did you skip breakfast Honoka?"

"It's because..." she took in another bite from her bread. "my dad just _had _to bring me this museum this early morning and he has yet to get tired of looking around inside that thing!" Honoka complained. "I'm just lucky that he hasn't noticed me from leaving from his side yet!"

Digging her face even deeper into her palms, Umi replied. "That doesn't mean that you have to eat at my house... Why not Kotori's...?"

"Her mother's in an important meeting and she had to bring Kotori with her! Leaving me alone until the meetings done!"

"that didn't mean you can become a freeloader in my house..."

"Oh come on Umi~ you shouldn't leave a friend of yours dying from starvation you know. Don't worry, leave her to me." Umi's mother, known for being a refined lady has quite the complex towards Honoka. she considers the girl to be sort of a "pet" that you need to take care of with tenderness and love.

Umi sighed in defeat, "fine... I'll go take a walk to kill some time."

"All right~ take care honey~" Umi's mother waved her hand as the bluenette walked out of the kitchen. "Now..." she then pulled out bear ears beneath her apron and forced it onto Honoka's head. "Kyaahhh! So cute!" giving Honoka a bear hug, the girl cried out for help.

"Umi, Kotori, someone, Help me!"

Walking down the streets, Umi can't help but wonder about her girlfriend. _Sigh... If only Anju's here with me right now, we'd so look like a couple... Wait, what am I saying!? I-It'll be embarrassing to be seen with Anju in public! But but.. It'll be nice since people won't try to steal her from her but! _she banged her wall as an attempt of shaking off her embarrassment.

"Huh? Umi, what are you doing outside?" a voice that she clearly recognizes said. Looking behind her, Umi sees the girl she had been waiting for all this time. "could it be that you were searching for your lover~?" Anju smiled.

"Anju!" Umi ran toward Anju and gave her a hug.

"Oh my, does Princess Umi miss me _that _much~?" Anju said.

Umi hid her face away from Anju's sight. "O-of course..."

Anju giggled. "You're so cute..." the auburnette's comment caused the bluenette's cheeks to burst into even thicker shades of red.

"N-not in public!"

"Ufufu~ You're so cuteeeee~" Anju teased even more.

"Y-you're way cuter Anju!" the bluenette bursted out. In an instant, people's attentions were caught by the two; squeals and swoons soon followed.

"Uh oh, we're getting too much attention. Let's go Umi~ I want you all by myself~" Anju said, pulling the bluenette by the waist.

Umi covered her face in embarrassment. "D-don't say that in public, geez.." As they walked away from the gathering crowd, a few people fainted due to what Anju just said.

"Anju..." Umi muttered.

Anju looked at the bluenette. "Yes?"

"Y-your hand..."

Anju smiled. "What about it~?"

"I-it's on my waist..." Umi pointed out.

"Hmm? Do you not like it?"

"Of course I l-l-l-like it! B-but it's just embarrassing that people can see us in such a state!"

"I don't mind~ besides, it'll drive away people who'll try and hit on you. I don't want to lose you, afterall." Anju explained. She pulled the bluenette even closer to her, causing both of their body's to come on contact. "also, it's so cute to see your face blushing all the time." she added, still smiling.

The auburnette then pulled the bluenette even closer than before and stared into her amber colored eyes. "D-don't stare at me too much!"

_Her reactions are so cute~ _Anju thought to herself. The walk then resumed, leaving an awkward atmosphere for Umi. Moments later, they arrived at the gate of Umi's house. "we're here~ that was fast. By the way, what's your mom doing at this moment?"

"She told me that she'll be taking care of Honoka but I'm not really sure..." Umi opened the gate and twisted the knob of the door. "I'm home!" she shouted out.

"Hmm, I wonder where your mom went." Anju wondered.

"Sounds like she's not in the kitchen, I'll go check if she's in her room." leaving Anju at the corridor, Umi went to check if her mother is in the household. Closing in to the room, she gently pulled her hand out and reached out to the doorknob, but her hand stopped as she heard a faint cry for help inside the room.

'_Helpppp meee! Ahhhh! Helppp!' _the voice cried out.

_A burglar? _Umi thought. It would be stupid to come in alone without a weapon at hand. She rushed back to Anju as fast as she can. "Ha.. Ah... Anju... There's..."

"Hmm? There's?"

Still panting, Umi replied. "A... Burglar... I think.."

"Hmm.. Don't worry, I'll protect you~" Anju playfully said. This caused the bluenette to blush despite of the situation they were in now. "Now, stay behind me okay? Keep an eye of in case the have backup."

Umi nodded. "All right." Anju pulled out a frying pan in the kitchen and Slowly, the two tiptoe'd their way to the outside entrance of Umi's mother's room.

Anju leaned to the door and listened to any of what the people who're in are saying.

'_Help! Ahhh! I'm gonna diee!' _the voice again shouted.

"the person who's inside sounds like she's in trouble. Keep calm and stay with me, okay Umi?" the bluenette nodded in response.

Anju inhaled as much oxygen as she could before turning to doorknob swiftly. With her weapon at hand, she threatened the people who're inside the room. "Stop what you're doing to that girl right this instant!"

"Eh?" the person responded. Umi, who decided to sneak a peek in the scenery saw something that she would never think would happen. Her mother turned out to be the 'culprit' after all. With her hands pulling down a bear costume that would look great on Honoka, the poor girl who's the victim of this whole case was still crying for help while resisting the older woman.

"M-Mom! What are you doing!?" Umi shouted out.

The older woman giggled. "Giving your best friend a memory that she will never forget~"

"So that's how Umi will look like when she'll turn into the dominant one~" Anju realized.

"W-what are you saying, Anju!"

"Hmm? It'll be cute you know~" Anju giggled.

"N-No it won't!" Umi retaliated.

"It will~ after all, it's my Umi who'll be doing such things~" pulling the bluenette closer, she closed in their distance and snuck in a kiss.

"W-what are you doing! In front of my mother and Honoka too!"

"My my~ you two are so cute, you guys should marry." Umi's mother commented.

"You're not helping! Mom!" luckily, Honoka fainted due to exhaustion before Anju kissed Umi.


	8. A Certain Dinner

**A/N: And here I am, writing the next chapter while studying for my exams tomorrow xD... darn it, I should really study!**

**(Major Mike Powell III): Yeah~ I kinda Mommy Sonoda is just a supporter like big time, I want to see a mom like her in real life. like, Really!**

**(Shiana Scarlet): Umi + dominant trait = win POOR ANJU oh well, they can take turns GUHEHEHE *drools***

**I need a study buddy, a study buddy! It's so hard to study without one ; A ; anyways, I'll be off to study nao~ tah tah~**

**Also! This chapter is someeeewhat a rated M, just to warn you guys/girls/etc's. do pass this one if you don't like reading M(I know all of you want to read M's though. so this warning is pretty much useless)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

It was now dinner time. With Anju and Umi sitting beside each other, Umi's mother can't help but sneak in a giggle once in a while. It was not too long before the bluenette took notice of this.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Umi asked. She sliced a part of the chicken on her plate and savoured the taste that came along with it.

Letting out another giggle, her mother replied. "You two just look so adorable." immediately, Umi choked on the slice of chicken causing her Anju to act fast. The auburnette, in light speed, grabbed a cup of water and swiftly but gently poured it in the bluenette's mouth.

After being relieved of danger, Umi, whose face showed both embarrassment and anger let out her rebuttal. "What are you saying to your daughter!?"

"Hmm?" her mom tilted her head to a ninety degrees. "I'm just stating the truth. I'm sure Anju here would love to take care of you."

Anju let out a smile. "Of course~" letting out a pink tint of blush to her face, Umi stared at Anju.

"W-what are you saying, Anju!?" she embarrassedly shouted. With her hands clutching itself tight, Anju knew that the bluenette wasn't true to her words.

Tipping her fingertips to her luscious lips, Anju looked at Umi with a pout look. "So you're saying that you don't want me, Umi?"

Umi took a step back, she accidentally stepped on a mine. "O-of course not! I want you, Anju! I _want _you!"

In surprise, Anju blushed by the words Umi just spoke. "M-my... That's quite the bold statement you've got there, Umi-chan."

The blush soon intensified after hearing Anju adding the word "chan" to her name. "W-what's with the -chan all of a sudden!"

"Umi-chan Umi-chan Umi-chan chan chan~" her mother playfully sang.

"S-stop it!" Umi felt like her face was about to burst due to the heat that she feels right now. It was too hot, she thought. Anju let out a laugh due to this. Causing her embarrassment to increase by the second.

For a moment, she felt the liveliness in her home that she had always wanted. Looking back, she never thought that this atmosphere would ever come. Ever since her father left both her and her mother.

Ten years ago, Umi was still a kid. She was quite the weakling, the polar opposite of her current self. She was often bullied and due to this, she needed her mother to be with her at all times.

One day, her father didn't come home for three days. She was worried, where had her father gone to? Seeing her mother in distress every night, she kept herself awake until the older one falls asleep.

It was until the next day, she heard the door creak softly. It was still 2am in the morning; nobody was supposed to be awake at this time, she thought. She went to take a peak downstairs and in surprise, she sees her father packing his stuff.

"Papa...?" Umi murmured. Unnoticed, the older man continued packing his stuff. Running back to her mother, she pulled the blankets out of her mother's range and shook the older woman to wake. "Mama! Mama! Papa's back! He's back!"

Wiping off the morning sand from her late-20's eyes, she stood up and rushed down the stairs as fast as she could; leaving the young one behind.

Within seconds, she heard commotions down the 1st floor.

'_It was your fault to begin with!' _

'_That child is nothing but a burden! Why did you even allow her to live!'_

'_Because she's my child and I love her! You think I didn't notice the scent of other women from your suit!?'_

'_Stop with this nuisance! I'm leaving and I don't care about you or the child! We're through!'_

The door banged as loud as it could. Umi was too young to understand what just happened; but for some reason, tears flowed out from her eyes in which she found indescribable.

That was the last time she ever saw her father, and it was at that time she knew that her home holds that man's hatred towards her and her mother. Every day in the Sonoda household was peaceful and normal, was what she thought. No more father trouble, no more mother in distress, no more anything.

She found it boring to live in her house, nobody was there to play with her. Her mother tries to play with her as much as she could but soon expired due to her mother having to work for their daily needs.

Umi, being the scaredy cat she was found it hard to mingle with her classmates. She was left out by the everyone; at that time, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. Heading to a playground, she sees girls having fun with tag. At that time she had met Honoka and Kotori. It felt weird, as time progressed, her maturity began to develop while seeing her childhood friend, Honoka being the opposite.

"Umi-chan! Let's go out and have some fun!" Honoka pleaded with her puppy eyes. Unfortunately, this rarely works for Umi.

"I'm sorry, Honoka. But exams are coming up and you know you should be studying, not fooling around." she said coldly.

"Awwww come on Umi-chan! Just this once!" Honoka grabbed onto Umi's shoulder and shook her as much as she could.

"Stop it Honoka!"

"Only if you accept my invitation!"

"No! Never!"

Moments later, Kotori joined in the fray. "Just this once, Umi-chan~ If you do, I'm sure Honoka-chan will get serious in studying!"

Still getting shook by Honoka, Umi gave Kotori a worried look. "Don't tell me you got the Honorus..."

Kotori let out a sheepish laugh. "Ehehe~ of course not~ so, please?"

Umi shook her head. "No."

"Pleaseeeeee~?" Kotori pleaded, pushing Umi into even more pressure.

"Nnnnoooo!"

Kotori sighed. It was time for her to use her trump card, I guess. She pulled the left side of her uniform and gave Umi a puppy eyes that she could never resist. "Umi-chan, Please!"

Umi felt that her heart just had to say yes. She knows that her mind says no, but she just can't help it. It was Kotori who asked. "F-fine..."

Pulling out her clutches, Honoka clasped onto Kotori's hands and rejoiced. "Yay! We did it, Kotori-chan!"

"Yayyyy!"

Umi palmed her face due to her decision and sighed. "This will be a tiring day..."

After school, Honoka dragged Umi and Kotori in rocket speed to a karaoke which had opened recently in Akihabara. Since the school had just ended, only a few people were in at that time. Luckily, the three were the only ones in line. Honoka tapped the front glass, catching the attention of the person behind it. "Ahhhh Kousaka Honoka here! I had a room reserved last week."

The woman looked at her and typed in Honoka's name to for verification. "Ah yes, Kousaka Honoka. Your room is room 48, just take the left side and you'll soon reach your destination."

Honoka bowed. "Thank you!" the girl smiled as response. Walking to the hallway, what they saw were multiple doors that each held its own corresponding number.

It was Umi's first time to join her friends for karaoke. She's quite nervous, her shaking feet made her nervousness evident. Looking to her right, she sees a number 47. A room before them, under the number has a hole which was used by the personnels in case an "incident" happens.

The voices inside were quite audible. Due to her curiosity, she decided to take a peek. Pulling herself down, she sees a girl who was moving her body to the beat while singing. The way she moved her body caught the bluenette's attention, her wavy auburn hair swayed elegantly.

It was beautiful... no... It was perfect. Umi, whose attention was centralized to the singing girl did not even notice her friend's shaking her trying to bring her back to her senses. The way the girl's voice synchronizes with the music absorbed Umi even more.

_I want to know more, it's a wild night_

_Let's delve into the dreams_

_I want to know more, it's a wild ride_

_So let's have a shocking party_

Before the song ended, Honoka finally pulled Umi away from the door. "What are you doing, Umi-chan!? That's not our room!"

"Ah... Sorry about that." Umi placed her palm to her cheeks. "Huh..? I feel quite hot..."

"What's wrong, Umi-chan?" Kotori said with a worried look.

"N-nothing... I'm fine..." Umi answered.

"Your face looks beet red though, its best to just rest and call it a day Umi-chan." it was one of those times when Kotori, the carefree and undecisive girl that everyone knows acts motherly.

"But..." Umi's face drooped down in disappointment.

"No buts." Kotori gave the bluenette a gentle smile. "Now go and take a rest, I'll handle Honoka-chan for now."

"Thanks, Kotori-chan." she smiled back. Umi left the karaoke and head straight to her house. Her pacing was slower than normal; it must've been the heat that has been bothering her. As she waited for the traffic light to turn red, the girl who had clouded her mind stood beside her. The girl's auburn locks accidentally touched the bluenette's backbone.

"Mmn!" Umi held on to her shriek. the sensation she had just felt was new, she noticed that her cheeks had heat up even more.

"Mmm?" the girl looked at Umi in the eyes. Umi wasn't able to contain herself from blushing even further. The girl found it odd, but cute too. "What's wrong?" Anju offered a helping hand.

Umi panicked. She took a few steps away from Anju. "N-n-n-nothing's wrong! Whahah! T-the-there's no-nothing!"

Anju giggled. "You're an odd one. Mind telling me your name?"

_D-darn it Umi! Now she thinks that you're weird and all of those stuff that gives you a bad name! _Umi cursed herself in her mind. "S-Sonoda U-Umi... How about you...?"

"Yuuki Anju, nice to meet you, Sonoda-san. Ah, the light has gone red, let's go?" the bluenette nervously nodded in response. The two walked with Umi avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

It has been quite a walk, they were close to the Sonoda household.

"Say... Why are you..."

"Hmm?" Anju responded.

"Why are you following me... to my home?..." Umi asked.

The auburnette giggled. "I'm just curious to where your house is, that's all."

"Eugh!?" Umi's reacted. _Is she stalking me!? Or... Is she... Interested in m- STOP STOP DON'T THINK ABOUT IT THAT WAY UMI! She looks friendly so that means she' s no harm. _

The atmosphere felt even weirder, Anju has been smiling this whole time while they were walking.

"Say." Anju said, breaking the weird tension.

"Hmm?"

"How was... My singing skills?" the auburnette asked. She noticed, she freaking noticed. Umi, who was in the state of panic felt her cheeks burning as the incident that burned into her deep mind replayed itself endlessly.

"I-I'm sorry okay! I was just curious and that hole was tempting me so much! When I saw you moving your body, it was just so perfect! It made me feel weird! The way your voice played with the music was just so- AHH! You're perfect, Anju! Perfect! I envy the person who is dating you!" Umi confessed.

She felt a huge burden coming out of her body. When she looked at Anju, she noticed that flushed face staring into her intensely. Umi's heart beat rate skyrocketed as the Royal purple eyes stared into her Amber ones. They stood there for a whole two minutes before snapping back to reality.

"A-ah... Sorry about that. T-thanks for the compliment Sonoda-san."

"N-no problem... T-this is my house by the way." looking to her right was the Sonoda household. "A-anyway, thanks for walking with me, Yuuki-san." Umi rushed into her house without waiting for the auburnette to respond back.

Umi leaned on the door and tried to calm her heart from the abnormal feeling. Remembering the words she had just said, she clasped her cheeks with both of her hands thinking that it will melt due to the heat. Rewinding her words once again, she realized that she called the girl 'Anju'. "W-why did I call her that?"

Snapping back to reality. She sees that Anju, who has been sitting on her lap during her flash back has been deep kissing her this whole time. Her mother who supports their relationships took photos of them in the meantime.

"Mmmm!" Umi moaned from the pleasure. She felt weird, seeing her mother taking pictures of her and her girlfriend doing such things; but it turned her on even more.

Anju soon pulled herself out from the sweet upper nectar which is what we call Umi's mouth. "Welcome back, my princess~"

Umi averted her eyes in agitation. "I-I'm back..." the other girl smiled and pulled Umi into another deep kiss, but this was more passionate compared to the previous one. Their sloppy tongue pounced on each other in a fight for dominance. White trails flooded their uniforms but they didn't seem to care. It was a tough battle.

It was like a battle of two tigers fighting for the title of king. The two are strong but only one will reign. Anju sucked Umi's tongue, pulling her even closer. A surge of sensation brought her down to her knees. Anju was on top, she knows that she'll win, but Umi still had some of her strength left. She pushed the auburnette down and pushed the kiss even deeper, causing the auburnette to moan in pleasure.

Umi, whose ears heard this cute and seductive moan turned her dominant switch on. She grabbed one of Anju's ample cups and played with it as if it was her new toy.

"Mm..ah! Umi-chan~" Anju said in a seductive tone. She wanted it now, she doesn't care if they're in the kitchen. She wants to accept Umi's love **now. **

Anju stared intensely at Umi's amber eyes, reflecting it back to her own. A beautiful gem such as Umi is something that Anju would want to value for all eternity. "Umi-chan..."

"Anju..." Umi panted for air as she has lost too much of it. "Lets... Take this to the upper floor..."

"Eh~ B-but I want it now~" Anju let out an adorable pout.

"I... Want you there... Ha... Anju..."

"..O...Okay.." the two stood up slowly and walked upstairs.

"T-that was so intense... as expected of my daughter!" Umi's mother said as she pumped her fist on air.

It was during that night where the two had gotten no sleep which afflicted the two's studies later that day in school.


End file.
